


Hey there, Delilah

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Dudliers (Dudley Dursley/Piers Polkiss) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: How are you?
Relationships: Dudley Dursley/Piers Polkiss
Series: Dudliers (Dudley Dursley/Piers Polkiss) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036548
Kudos: 1





	Hey there, Delilah

Our story starts in Dudley and Piers Dursley's house, they're talking to their daughter Delilah who seems unhappy about something.

Piers asked, "What's wrong, honey?"

Delilah muttered, "Nothing."

Dudley said, "If it's nothing then why have you been ignoring us all weekend?"

Delilah replied, "It's Mark, we broke up."

Piers stated, "You should have just told us."

Delilah frowned. "Why? It's not like either of you can suddenly make everything all better, you're just Muggles after all."

Dudley mumbled, "Is that really all you think of us?"

Delilah sighed. "No, I'm sorry. I'm just upset."

Piers reassured her, "We're both here for you if you need us."

Delilah smiled slightly. "Yeah, I know; dad."


End file.
